


Tangled

by Waterproofbabyvamp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 10 year olds, Birthday Party, Larents, Larry as parents, M/M, but they do have a sleepover, changed the prompt a little, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterproofbabyvamp/pseuds/Waterproofbabyvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are both single parents. Their kids meet at school and demand a sleepover, and subsequently they meet and slowly fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theseblueskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseblueskies/gifts).



> I hope you like this and I hope I removed every error. I'm very sorry if I haven't. Don't really have beta and English isn't my native language. And I'm sorry that I changed the prompt a little.

Harry was waiting patiently at the school fence looking at the empty playground. It wouldn’t be empty for much longer, Harry thought and looked at his watch, about five more minutes and there would be children running around, looking for their parents and teachers telling them to calm down. Harry could already picture his daughter running to him her backpack swinging and her blond curls flying in the wind. But Charlie didn’t come running, she was in a deep conversation and didn’t even look up to find him. She was talking to another girl with brown hair and big blue eyes.

That must be Libby Harry thought looking at the pair walking towards the fence, Charlie had talked about a Libby for a few weeks now and she even asked him if she could come and play with her in the weekends, but harry had to say no not knowing who to call or ask for permission.

“Daddy!” He heard Charlie shout when she saw him and running towards him and jumped into his arms.

“Hello baby girl.” He said and hugged her tightly “How was your day?

“It was great daddy! We painted and drawn flowers because Miss Bonesteel had some in her garden and took them to school! I had so much fun, but Libby’s drawings were better than mine she’s a real artist.”

“Is she really? And who is Libby?” he asked Charlie looking over at the girl that was now standing in front of him.

“This is Libby.” She said and turned to her “And we want to have a sleepover.” Charlie stated.

Harry blinked at her “We might wanna try a play date first, or your birthday party, isn’t she coming?”

“Libby! Why aren’t you still inside the school grounds!” A man shouted as he made his way toward them. “You know I don’t like it when you go wander of.”

“Hi daddy.” The girl said as she reached for her father’s hand. “I want to go to Charlie’s house. She has the tangled movie on DVD and not just on popcorn time like us.”

“Libby, don’t invite yourself to people’s homes without asking it first.”

Harry wasn’t even paying attention to what the father and daughter were talking about because the man standing in front of him was so breathtakingly handsome that he could only stare. His hair was messy and all over the place, a rich chocolate brown. He wore glasses and his eyes where icy blue, but not at all cold. His face was sharp and he looked a little tan. He was also shorter than Harry, not much but it was noticeable.

“I’m sorry about that, Libby knows what she wants.” He said looking up at Harry.

“That’s okay, Charlie likes to run around naked.”

“Yes, I really don’t like clothes.” She said curling her nose.

“Does she really do that?”

“One time we went shopping to get some jeans for her and she just ran away, out of the changing booth and in to the shop in her underwear, belting out the new Taylor swift song.”

The little anecdote made Louis laugh out loud and when he looked at the girl in question, she was smiling like it was the best thing she ever did in her life.

“Charlie did you really do that?” Libby asked her friend and she nodded telling her about the story like she was a warrior princess that had to fight a dragon or something equally frightening.

“She’s really lively. Isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed nodding “she quite a hand full. But I love her to bits.” Harry was so aware of Louis standing there that he was starting to make himself nervous.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Charlie asked.

“Louis is just fine Charlie.”

“Louis, can Libby come to my birthday party this Saturday?”

Louis nodded, “Sure why not.”

“Oh Louis really? Libby can come? Thank you so much!” Charlie screamed and ran up and hugged Mr. Tomlinson. She never had been a shy girl and she would never be.

“Charlie, give the man some breathing space.” He told his daughter and pulled her back.

Louis, that’s a really pretty name.

“We’ll write her name on the attendance paper when we get home. You can call whenever you’d want to know something about the party. My number is on the invite.”

“We shall do, come on Libby we need to get home I left the soup on the fire.”

“Okay daddy, bye Charlie.” She said and they hugged.

“Bye Libby.”

“Come on Char, time to go too.” Harry told his overexcited daughter. With a big grin on her small face they left the school grounds.

 

“Daddy when are we going to get the decorations for my party?”

Harry sighed and then immediately hoped his daughter didn’t hear it. This party was out of his range. There would be 16 kids here. 16! Those are a lot of kids.

“Maybe tomorrow, after school?” he told her.

“Okay.” She said biting on her pencil.

Harry would make sure that Charlie had the best birthday party ever. Everything when silent for a moment when Charlie threw down her pencil and asked “Can I watch TV now?” Looking up at him eyes wide and hopeful

“Did you finish your homework?” Harry asked in return glancing at her textbooks and looking at what she had written down as answers. Most of them were correct but Harry didn’t want to take away a learning opportunity by telling her some of them were wrong, he wanted her to find out on her own. But he might change just one.

“Yes, completely finished.”

“Okay go and watch some telly I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

She jumped up leaving everything on the table and ran to the living room.

He quickly changed the position of the t in watch. She always forgot where to put it. He smiled and cleared the kitchen table so they had some room to eat when he heard it.

“Seven am the usual morning line up…”

He laughed at his daughter hearing the song, she was obsessed with that movie. She sings the songs in the shower and even when she plays Rapunzel on her bunk bed. She had found some yellow yarn and cut it into long pieces and stuck them into her ponytail. Harry usually played Maximus.

She’s even having a Tangled themed birthday party. Harry turned around going to the stove, but even before he could reach the pots and pans on the fire his phone rang.

“Hello? This is Harry Styles.”

“Hello, this is Julia’s mother I’m calling to tell you my daughter will be coming to Charlie’s party.”

“Oh that’s great, I’ll tell Charlie right now, thanks for calling.”

“Okay, see you Saturday.” Julia’s mother said.

“Okay. Bye”

17 kids. Oh god he would never be able to keep so many kids entertained.

 

The next day Harry’s nerves were starting to appear again. He still needed to go and get the decorations and the food and the birthday cake. What kind of cake would he make or would he just go and get some. He got off work 15:30 so he’ll have to run to the shops before Charlie finished school.

He would need to get some help Saturday. He already called Niall to help him but the twins came early so Niall had to call off. But Harry completely understood that, he remembered the day Charlie arrived. He couldn’t let go of her. He’d even had trouble going to work without having Charlie next to him.

He started getting things ready and childproof. He made sure everything breakable was out of reach for 9 year olds, searched the internet for games to play with kids and placed them all in on the closet where the TV stood on top.

Games like Twister and bop it were put on top of the pile.

He also looked up the weather for tomorrow hoping it would be hot outside. They could all play Simon says or hide and seek and if they’re a lot of boys they could also play capture the flag. Harry could even make the girls flower crowns if they wanted that. He could do this. Who was he kidding he couldn't do this he'd need help and that was when his Phone started to ran.

"Hello? This is Harry Styles."

"Hi, this is Louis, Libby's dad? We met at the school fence?"

"Yes I remember you. You are kind of hard to forget." Harry said honestly.

"Am I that bad looking?" Louis asked jokingly.

"No! Not at all! That's not what I meant." Harry flusters and babbles on.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I was just messing with you."

Harry sighed. "Did you have a question about the party?"

"Yeah I did, what would be a good present for Charlie?

“What would she like to get?” harry repeated “Maybe a Disney movie or a something like a Barbie doll. Anything with pink will make scream in happiness, so you can't go wrong if it's pink." Harry said laughing.

"Really, pink it is then." Louis said, “Are you getting ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’ve got a lot of work to do she want a Tangled themed party. Do you know that movie right? Libby talked to you about it yesterday.”

“Of course I know the movie I’m a father too Harry.”

“Well, that sort of her favorite movie at the moment and she now wants a Tangled themed party.”

“Sounds like fun. I can already imagine all the kids running around singing those songs. How many kids are coming tomorrow?” Louis asked.

“I hope no more than 17. I’m already dreading it.”

“Isn’t that a lot?” Louis asked.

“Yeah it’s a lot, but you know I always make Charlie invite the entire class. I don’t want anyone to feel left out.”

“Harry, that’s so nice of you.”

“Yes, but still I don’t think I can handle it.”

There was a moment of silence.

"Louis, can I ask a favor of you?" Harry asked hesitantly feeling like Louis already knew what he was going to ask.

“Do you want me to come and help you tomorrow?”

“You don’t have to."Harry immediately said "It’s okay if you can't, but my best friend’s wife gave birth a week early to twins and he's got no time left. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It would be my pleasure to help you tomorrow." Louis said slowly a grin noticeable in his voice.

"Really? That would be awesome, I think I took on a little too much asking that many kids here."

"Well I'm glad to help you. I mean I would love to see Libby with her friends."

"Okay." Harry said a smile on his face "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

“Do you want me to come e few hours early to help set up or…”

“That you be perfect.” Harry admitted looking at his feet.

“Okay see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, bye.”

He was going to see Louis tomorrow. He might be dressed like a princes because of his daughter’s party, he might be wearing millions of flower crowns but he’ll see Louis again. And If he admitted to himself, which he didn’t, that was exactly what he wanted.

 

That evening Harry saw Louis at the school again. He had been waiting for 10 minutes when Louis arrived. He leaned against the fence waiting for Libby and looking at the school. He was so beautiful, a headband pulled his hair back and he was wearing his glasses again. His legs were sinful in those tight black skinny jeans and Harry was staring. Louis looked really good today and he didn’t expect him to look over at him. The moment Louis saw Harry he smiled and walked over to him, Harry hadn’t expected this, and did he look all right? He quickly tried to tame the curls on his head by running a hand through them but nothing really changed. Harry felt… Nervous.

“Hi.” Louis said happily.

“Hi” Harry replied smiling at Louis.

“How are you today?” Louis asked him “Not to nervous?”

“No.” answered and after a few seconds “Yes, actually I am quite nervous.”

“Don’t be.” Louis told him “As far as I can see Charlie will have the best party ever.”

Harry his eyes got bigger at the words and a smile appeared on his face. “Really? You think that?”

“Yeah of course I mean I’d do anything for Libby but changing my house into a movie is just a tad to much for me to handle.” Louis said laughing “Don’t think I’d be able to do it on my own.”

“You’re alone?” Harry asked him “No partner?”

“No, nobody in my life.” Louis said “Single dad.”

“So am I, but you might have already figured that out when I asked you to help out, which you don’t have to do, I don’t want to bother-“

“Harry I don’t mind helping.” Louis reassured “I’d love to help.”

Harry smiled “Why?”

“You look like someone I want to get to know.” Louis said and Harry's breath caught in his throat. Did that mean what he thought it meant?

“Hi daddy.” A girl’s said out of nowhere. He turned around seeing Charlie.

“Hi little girl.” He said crouching down to her height “How was school today?”

“It was okay, did you get the stuff?” she asked eagerly referring to her party preparations.

“Of course I did. Let’s go home and take a look at it.” Harry told her and stood back up and turned to around to say goodbye to Louis seeing that he had Libby in his arms too. He kissed her cheek and the girl squealed in her father’s arms. Harry got a bit weak at the knees.

“Bye Libby!” Charlie said and made the Tomlinson’s look at them. “Bye Charlie! See you tomorrow.”

“Bye Harry.” Louis said waving turning around.

Harry waved back “Bye Louis.”

 

“Daddy daddy daddy!” Charlie shouted when they arrived home and she got to see all the little Tangled paper plates and cups. The sun flag banner made her scream and point at it. “Daddy look!”

“Look at this Charlie.” Harry said and took on of the Flynn Rider wanted posters that he printed. “We’ll be hanging those on the wall with a fake frying pan. Like instead of swords would you like that?”

“Daddy, this will be the best party ever!” Charlie said and jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too.” Harry said and hugged his daughter tight to his chest. “Now let’s eat something, I bet you’re hungry.”

They sat together and ate some hot tomato soup. Charlie loved tomato soup and so it became a regular thing. Harry used to tell her stupid jokes when she tore pieces from her bread to soak in soup. He’d say stuff like “Are you feeding the ducks again?” And she would laugh so hard.

But that had been a long time since then she’d grown out of that joke. She grows so fast, sometimes he forgets that she’s turning 10. She’s turning 10 tomorrow.

“You are growing up to fast, Charlie.” Harry said while he watched her slurping the last bits of her soup down.

“I’m not daddy, I’m not even the tallest in class and I’m not the oldest. Libby is already 10 so technically I’m still young.” She said licking her lips “I’m done. Thanks for the soup daddy, it was yummy.” And she stood up and ran to the living room.

Harry sighed. “Charlie!”

He could hear her quickly running back “Sorry daddy, I forgot again.” And she entered the kitchen grabbing her bowl and putting it in the dishwasher.

“Much better.” Harry said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Now you can choose a movie and put it on, I’ll get the kitchen clean and I’ll be there.”

“Okay.” She said and made her way back.

Harry could hear her pull open the drawer with all the movies and hoped but knew it was in vain that it wouldn't be Tangled. But to be honest he didn't really care. He just wanted to watch a movie with his daughter and if that meant watch Tangled a million times then that's it will be.

He filled the dishwasher and cleaned the stove, he even mopped the floor very quickly, he'd had enough to do tomorrow he wouldn’t be able to clean anything then. But he could always try.

He also wanted to look up a recipe for a cake, but saved that for later that night maybe if Charlie fell asleep or decided to go play before the movie ended, so much to do and so little time. He could have been a little better prepared. He put away the stuff he used to clean the kitchen and turned off the lights.

When he entered the living room Charlie had started the movie Tangled and was singing loudly. He loved his daughter. He sat down next to her and leaned into the soft cozy pillows. He had deserved this moment of completely doing nothing and just enjoying the movie. It had been a long week but all had ended well.

Monday he had to find out how to make a birthday card, those in the shops were bloody expensive. So he downloaded illustrator and tried that out. It had been a while since the last time he used it but it worked and he finished the cards in time to give to Charlie and apparently in time for every kid to call and come. The cards looked like the flags of the kingdom in Tangled and had Charlie dressed as Rapunzel on the front smiling and waving. She looked so adorable.

Tuesday he had a problem with the stove, which meant stress and an unhappy Charlie. She wanted hot chocolate that night. Maybe she wants some tonight? Harry would like some anyway.

"Charlie would you like some hot chocolate milk?" Harry asked.

“Yeah.”

“With the tiny marshmallows?”

“Yeah.” She said again.

Harry stood up and slipped his feet into his bunny slippers. Gemma had given him them for his birthday, at first they were a joke but harry wore them all the time, they kept his feet warm.

He flicked on the light and made his way to the stove turning it on and placing a pot on it, he measured 2 cups of milk and pored them in. He added some great Belgian chocolate that he kept especially for this.

He broke the chocolate into pieces and dropped them in the slowly warming milk stirring it a few times. It didn't really take long to finish it and when he hand poured them both a cup he quickly cleaned the things he’d used and went back to the living room.

Charlie was curled up in the corner where harry had been sitting. She had taken a draped it over her. Only her head was stinking out of the pile, which made harry laugh.

"Here, Char you milk." he said and gave her the cup," be careful it's hot." He said and sat down next to her. He petted her hair and sipped the hot chocolate milk. The movie was at the part where mother Gothel had stolen Rapunzel back from those ruffians and thugs, when harry noticed that Charlie had fallen asleep. She was lying on his chest and her cup, luckily empty in her lap. Harry looked at his little girl feeling so much love that there were no words to describe it. He placed his empty cup on the table in front of them and picked her up. She whimpered a little and tightened her hands in his shirt, mumbling in her sleep. He smiled and kissed her hair and made his way to her room up the stairs and into the hallway, opening the door to her room and setting her down on her bed. She still had her clothes on and harry changed her into her pajamas, covering her with her thick blanket and kissed her goodnight. She cuddled into the blankets sighing in comfort.

When harry got back downstairs he turned off the TV and got ready for bed himself. He picked up his IPhone and looked at the time 21:30 that might have been a little early for him but he had a big day tomorrow so he'd better get a good night’s sleep. But the time wasn't the only thing he saw on the screen. He had a message. Louis had sent him a message; he opened it quickly when he saw a pink ukulele in the screen.

' _Do you think she'd like it_?' The text read.

No kidding Charlie would love it. She'd probably play all the songs of tangled and make harry listen to every single one, but she would be so happy.

‘ _That kind of looks like she would love It._ ' harry replied.

 _'Really_?’ Louis sent back _'I thought it might have been too much but I thought maybe she would like to play music, Libby likes the flute even if she can’t play.'_

Harry read the text and forced himself into his bed before answering. He practically ran upstairs and jumped into bed shedding his clothes and deciding that just boxers were enough pajamas for tonight.

_'Yeah she will love it I'm sure of it.'_

_'Great,'_ Louis replied _' so how are the preparations going isn't Charlie too enthusiastic,'_

Harry didn't even shut of his Phone anymore he just stared at the screen and waited for the next answer _. ‘She’s doing okay, we watched a movie tonight before bed and I made her hot chocolate milk with those little marshmallows. She really loves those.'_

 _'I do too I love the little marshmallows.'_ Louis replied.

 _'Me too.'_ harry sent back smiling.

_'What did you do with Libby tonight?'_

_'Well we went present shopping and when she saw a painters easel and she wanted it and there was a lot of drama because we already have one. And after I told her that she sniffled and saw the ukulele and told me that would be a great present for Charlie. They apparently learn some music in class._ ’

_'Yeah you're right Charlie told me about it once.'_

_'And do you already know what cake you'll be making tomorrow?'_ Louis asked him.

_'No, I wanted to look some up some but you distracted me.'_

_'Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to.'_

_'That's okay you could help me.'_

_'I'm a disaster in the kitchen and say this because I want to be honest. I'm able to cook is everything basic and that’s it usually I go to the baker for a cake.'_

_'Okay well you could tell me what you like of flavors.'_ Harry wrote back.

_'Umm I really love chocolate cake or apple cake. Or just regular cake with a lot of frosting.'_

_'That's not really healthy frosting, but I guess for one day we can sin.'_

Oh god this is getting out of hand and harry just noticed because it took a long time for Louis to answer.

_'Frosting, sinning, is there something you're trying to tell me Harry?'_

Oh shit he didn't really plan telling Louis like this, they were talking about a bloody cake.

_‘Well for one thing I’ve always wanted to try carrot cake ;)’_

Oh well now he’s just taking the piss.

Harry didn’t really know how to reply and he just decided to laugh it away.

_‘We’ll let me tell you as a previous baker (student job) that carrot cake is rather good.’_

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He clicked of his phone and just smiled towards the celling. He felt tired and he didn’t feel the phone vibrate. His breathing slowed down, evening out as he slowly fell asleep.

_‘Okay, I’ll believe you;)’_

_‘Hello?’_

_‘You probably fell asleep.’_

_‘Goodnight Harry.’_

The next day when harry woke he saw all the texts Louis had sent him and smiled a little. Feeling something old starting to live again in his stomach. Harry giggled but that better not be butterflies for god sake he’s a grown man he decided to ignore them and got up going for the bathroom, he needed a shower. He thought it was around 8:30 in the morning, having a kid meant no sleeping in anymore so he became someone that went to bed early and got up early.

He quickly showered and combed his hair into submission hoping it would say normal looking throughout the day but knowing the hope was in vain. He went to wake Charlie and found her bed already empty so he went downstairs where he found his daughter on the couch watching some kids program.

"Good morning Charlie, Happy Birthday." Today March 25 was his daughters’ birthday. "Thank you daddy." She said smile appearing on her little face "Where is my dress my Rapunzel dress?"

"I hid so you wouldn't get it dirty before you party, pumpkin."

"But daddyyyy-"

"No buts, you'll get to wear it in a hour or so first we need to eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Harry made a rather light breakfast with a lot of fruit. He thought it was better than bacon or something like it, he himself also at a piece of toast with banana slices and a bowl of fruit salad.

"Now go shower and when you're done I'll get you dress. Don’t forget to put you bowl in the dishwasher." he called after her but she was already gone and it was her birthday he didn't make her come back. He quickly cleaned the kitchen and vacuumed the living room having mopped it Wednesday he didn't need to do again so soon. He was busy looking up a cake and had found an easy apple cake recipe that he printed to make. He thought it would fit the theme of the party with all the Disney stories and the apple reminded him of snow white even if it wasn't really Rapunzel-ish. Maximus liked apples that could be a twist he gave it. He took the paper with him back into the kitchen and started to cut up the apples. The bather wasn't that hard. Flower eggs and sugar mostly made up any cake bather.

"Daddy I'm done, where is my dress." Charlie screamed through the house making harry jump. He turned around seeing that she wasn’t wearing any clothes. “Charlieeee why don’t you wear a towel around you or something aren’t you cold?”

“Nope, but I want to wear my dress, then I won’t be naked anymore.” She said grinning.

"Before I give you you're dress I got a question."

She looked at him expectantly

"Do you want to help with you cake or not, if not you get you dress and if you do want to help you'll have to wait until you're done helping." Harry told he. She looked so cute thinking about it her hair everywhere and he finger in her mouth something she always did when she thought about something important.

"I'll put on my dress, I choose the dress." she said and harry nodded.

"Okay Char I get you dress, you go put on some underwear." She wasn't wearing anything. Harry ran to the closet in the hallway next to the front door and retrieved the Rapunzel dress. It looked just perfect and went to Charlie’s room where she was sticking her fake Rapunzel hair in her ponytail again.

"You already playing won't you be tired for you party if you already start now?" Harry asked her toying a little with her.

"Of course not daddy no amount of playing Rapunzel will ever be enough."

"Amount when did you learn that word."

"In school of course, yesterday." She said and made grabby hand to her dress and harry helped her in it, having some trouble with the wool hair Charlie had already in her hair. He’d be picking up yellow yarn all over the place. Harry zipped he dress up and made her turn to face him. Helping her get dressed.

"Spine around honey?" He asked his daughter, which she did and harry could keep in his love.

"Oh, you so big now! 10 years old and so pretty! Look at you." he said and squeezed her into a big hug; she's not having it though.

"Daddy!" she shouted pushing him away "You are ruining my hair!"

He immediately let her go. "I'm sorry Char, but you look so pretty."

"Of course I look pretty, I'm Rapunzel today."

"You are pretty because you are you." Harry told her and kissed her cheek.

"Ieuwww." she said and whipped of his kiss and when back to playing the cd player on with you guessed it Rapunzel songs. Harry stood up and sighed going back downstairs and started on the cake again.

The kids would be arriving around 2:30 this afternoon and he was still a bit anxious but he had a helping hand now. A helping hand in the form of a man called Louis. Harry felt giddy and it had been a long time since he felt that way. He wanted it but it felt like it wasn't the time nor place Char needed him. He had to be a father 24/7.

 

Around 10:20 the doorbell rang and Harry whipped his hand of on a towel a little nervous if he was honest and opened the door.

Louis looked really pretty, again. Louis looked good every time Harry saw him and that would probably never change.

"Hi. “Louis said with a smile and a girl looked around him and inside of the house.

"Hi." harry said too and stepped aside waiting just a beat to long "Come in."

"Thank you." Louis said and stepped inside.

"Hi Libby how are you today?" Harry asked the little girl that was looking around curiously.

"Hello Mr. styles, I'm okay and you?"

"Harry is just fine and I'm rather happy too." He said and held his hand out for her jacket. "Can I get you coat?"

She gave it to him and harry hang it in closet and turned around to ask Louis his but Louis was already standing next to him his coat in his hands.

"Thank you." Harry said and hung it up too.

"And thank you for wanting to help me today."

"It's nothing I love kids. And stop thinking I’m doing this against my free will or something, I want to be here." He told harry his hand onto of his daughter’s head. She obviously not liking it pushed it away.

"Harry?"

"Yes Libby?"

"Is Charlie here?"

"Yeah do you want to go play with her?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I'd love to."

"Come on I show you here room" and harry took the lead to Charlie’s room. Harry had never been happier that he did the laundry on time and not 10 minutes before someone arrived to visit. "She’s in here." Harry said and opened the door to here room.

"CHARLIE!" Libby shouted making the other girl jump and turn around.

"Libby? What are you doing her so early?" she asked.

"Daddy." she said and pointed to the door where both their fathers were watching them.

"Louis is coming to help us today. So Libby came with him a little early."

"Daddy that was the best idea you ever had."

"I know." harry told his daughter "Louis and I are going to finish you cake downstairs, shout if you need anything."

"Okay." they both said in unison and than giggled about it.

"Let's get out of their hairs." Harry mumbled to Louis and they both left their daughters to play and imagine the defeated dragons and bad witches and stuff like that.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." Harry told Louis apologetically.

"It's okay, I'd be tired to if I was hosting a party for 10 year olds. Actually I was dead tired if I’m being honest. Even before the big birthday party." Louis said and smiled at him.

"Oh well what a great way to tell me this part will be tiring." Harry said smiling and sat down at the table " Do you want a cup of tea of coffee?" Harry asked Louis wondering where his manners went he should have asked sooner.

"No, no thanks I'm good. Can I help?" he asked.

"You could help me cut up all the apples." Harry said and placed all the apples on the table and give the knife he had been using to Louis at took another on for himself.

"So tell me a bit about yourself harry." Louis told him. "We could get to know each other."

Harry laughed and sighed "I'm 26 years old I studied literature and but I had to drop out to be a father. Her mother never wanted her so I took her in and became a father at 18. I worked as a singer in my best friends pub but not for long. I wasn't really the best thing for Char she missed me most nights and that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be there for my daughter and on Christmas I won like 2200 ponds in a lottery ticket which was a godsend really I could use that money so well I bought Charlie new clothes the first day the shops were open. Her mother was rich and got me this house, so that was a great day. I’ll tell you the whole story later. I finished my education online so that I could go to work and spent time with Charlie.

"Kind of happened like that with me too, Libby was also not planned. My girlfriend at the time was my cover. I refused to be gay and she was my cover." Louis said waiting for the reaction. Harry froze a little he said that so easily but recovered quickly.

"I know how that feels." Harry said and looked up at Louis smiling at him. He returned the smile.

They quickly finished the last apple together and moved them to the counter and Harry looks for a big bowl. He told Louis what to "The eggs now." He said giving him egg by egg.

"You know, we used to have a chickens and we used to eat eggs every morning, fresh eggs." Louis said and looked at Harry blinked and harry was a little distracted by his sea blue eyes and it took just a moment to long to answer, "Really, you did?"

"Yeah Libby loved those chickens but time passed an they died, they were from the first owner of our house." Harry nodded and gave Louis the sugar "add this too."

Harry hand lingered and Louis touched his and Harry didn't know what was happening and he let go quickly, looking away and he walked to the sink. He needed to stop getting caught in Louis. There were the butterflies again. "You mix everything now." Harry told him, getting a glass and drinking some coke.

"You want some?" Harry asked and he shook his head.

“I do,"he said to Harry in reply." And think it's done.” Louis said and like a little boy dipped his finger in and tasted it. "Mmm." he said and swallowed." It tastes rather good. Wanna taste?" He took the spoon that was next to the pot and dipped it in the mixture and turned holding the spoon up to harry his face and smiled at him. Harry opened his mouth rolling his smiling a little and leaned forward tasting it. Harry didn't really register the sweet dough he could only see Louis his face and that his smile was disappearing slightly and his eyes were staring at his mouth. Harry could feel it and as he liked his lips, Louis did too and looked up. There eyes met and locked. Harry could feel his heartbeat quickening and the butterflies were back but this time mixed in with want. He could also see it in Louis his eyes, their hand on the counter moved to each other and he felt their fingers touch each other and that's when Charlie came running in and they jumped apart.

"Daddy?" She shouted and ran towards him "When are my friends going to come?"

Harry was breathing a little faster than normal but answered immediately “They should arrive around 2 so in about 3 hours.” Harry said and smiled at her. “Are you getting nervous?” He asked her.

“Maybe a little. But no a bad nervous a good nervous.” She said and ran of again. Harry could feel his hand burn where Louis had touched him and he wouldn’t look at Louis. Why could he just be a normal person and be friends with the man. The thing is that harry wanted to go that way he wanted to kiss Louis he wanted to left his hands travel over the smaller mans body but he couldn’t be blinded by Louis he couldn’t forget Charlie that wasn’t an option.

 

“So,” Harry said trying to clear the air “ Will you be staying for lunch, I can make a great bowl of spaghetti or just something Jamie Oliver.”

“No, we wouldn’t want to interrupt anything.” Louis said recovering quickly Harry thought he might say something about what had just occurred between them.

“Louis.” Harry said, “I know even before you taste my food that you’ll be happy you stayed.”

“Oh bragging about your crazy cooking skills? Of course we’ll stay.”

 

It turns out that Harry didn’t really have a lot of ingredients and that the only thing he had enough of were sandwiches.

“Really Harry you make the best sandwiches.” Louis said mocking him a little.

“Oh Lou you saw I didn’t have enough food to make any Jamie Oliver.”

Lou? That was a first. But Louis didn’t mind, Harry thought. He just smiled at Harry and kept eating.

Harry gazed at the man sitting at his table and sighed removing his eyes. He looked like someone Harry would have gone for when he was younger. He would have looked at him and would have gone over to him and started talking. But sadly it's not only Harry’s life anymore. It’s his daughter’s too. Charlie had to be happy and she was the most important thing in his life. He spoiled her rotten and he didn't even care that she got everything she'd ever wanted for her birthday. Her best friend was here to play with her even before the party. There would be a bouncy house in the garden the bouncy house people would be here around 12:30 and that meant in about 10 minutes.

He was thinking about the cake in the oven when he felt it. Louis’ foot slowly touching Harry’s and pulling away. Harry didn’t dare look up, god Louis was so wrong but so right. The man knew what having a child meant he also knows that your own child comes first. But it seemed he also knew that Harry was attracted to Louis and that Louis was attracted to Harry.

His foot found it’s way back to Harry’s and was gently looking for comfort. He didn’t seem to want a lot more than soothing touch of someone that wasn’t his daughter, he was looking for an equal. Harry understood that so well and just he let him self feel it, let the fantasy of Louis coming home to his house and having dinner together appear and life in his head. But when the doorbell rang he jumped and practically ran to the door.

 

Charlie screamed when she looked out of her bedroom window and saw the bouncy house she ran downstairs, Libby hot on her heels.

“Daddy this is to much!” she screamed and kicked of her shoes climbing in on the thing. Libby doing the same both of them jumping around like the little kids they were.

Harry laughed, “ Are you happy darling?” he asked her.

“Yes daddy this is the best day ever.”

Eventually Harry had to make her get of to open the doors for the first visitor. She ran to the door hair wild and her Rapunzel dress waving in the wind. She opened the door and like the perfect host she asked her guests inside and asked if she had to hang their coats. The mother of the girl was charmed and smiled at Charlie told her no thank because she’d be leaving immediately.

“Okay Miss Jefferson.” Charlie smiled and motioned for her friend to come inside.

Miss Jefferson waved at Harry that was watching from a distance and he waved back recognizing the woman. He’d seen her a few times at the school fence.

Harry shut the door that Charlie had left standing open and went inside, Lucas that boy that had arrived first had a but the box with a pink bow on top on the table and Harry thought that was a rather good place to put the presents Charlie would get.

He looked outside and saw that Louis was still supervising the bouncy house making sure that nobody got hurt when another person rang the bell. Harry opened the door and called Charlie telling her there was someone at the door.

This went on for 17 times before everybody had arrived.

 

When everyone was running around in the garden and jumping and running and laughing Harry went to Louis to ask him what to do.

“Harry look around.” He said, “Those kids are having fun, Charlie her smile is about to split her face in half. Let them play, go check on you cake.”

Harry smiled at Louis and touched his arm in thanks and went back inside. The cake had come out perfect and Harry knew he had nothing to do in the kitchen and Louis just gave him a little out.

But then he passed the presents maybe it was time to open them. With Louis’ help they called everyone together and made him or her take their present for Charlie and sit down in circle. Charlie was made to pick a person and open their present.

She got a Barbie, a snow globe, a new version of monopoly, a movie called big hero six, and much more. But when she opened Libby’s present she nearly jumped up and down while sitting, she was that exited.

“Daddy, look what I got from Libby, a mini guitar! Please tell me you know how to play it I need to learn the tangled songs.”

He looked at Louis making an I-told-you face and said “Sure Charlie, and it’s called an ukulele.”

After present opening Louis had the great idea to suggest a game of mega twister. Louis had taken it upon him to make sure everyone could play and taken an extra twister mat with him, the one he owned. The kids had a lot of fun but Libby won the first round being the only one left standing from the 10 kids that wanted to play the other seven on the bouncy house.

Louis was beyond proud of his daughter, and the sight of him hugging her and kissing her cheek made Harry’s insides weak, dads wear his weakness; he just couldn’t handle it, heart eyes all the way. He knew he was staring and had to tear his eyes away from Louis and asked the kids who wanted to play again.

They were shouting and telling Harry things he didn’t hear but one sentence came out loud and clear.

“Why don’t you play with us Harry?”

“Yeah not?” another said and they giggled.

“Louis you too, it be fun to see.”

“Yes daddy a contest between the dads!” Libby and Charlie screamed on top of their longs.

And before he knew it, he was balancing his body on red green and yellow dots, Louis next to him rolling his eyes at Harry smiling.

“Whose team Louis?” Libby asked and made them stand in the right side of the mat making the others team Harry stand on the left side.

“Charlie really not team daddy? Why?” Harry said feeling at little betrayed.

“Daddy I see you tripping over every little pedal that isn’t nicely inside the side walk there is no way you’ll win this.

He let his head hang low “You are kind of right.” He mumbled.

“Louis right hand red.” A boy said harry thought his name was Aron.

And Louis groaned “Sorry Haz the only red is under you.” Harry flushed a little “No problem.” He said and looked up waiting to be told what he had to do now.

“Harry right foot blue.” He sighed looking around and he had two options here, one try and twist his body so his right foot was under the left and probably falling over which concluded in him losing. Or he could just swing his leg over Louis there was one blue dot left there. Louis had seen it too and was smirking. He probably was thinking that there was no why that Harry would do that and that made Harry do it, that little knowing smirk that he had won. So he met Louis eyes and smiled back swinging his leg over Louis and hanging over the smaller man.

“Sorry for the inconvenience but I’m planning on winning.” Harry said a challenge in his voice.

Harry saw Louis face change and he knew he was in trouble. All their moves were now with the motive to annoy and touch the other more. Harry hand next to Louis his head Louis his foot next Harry his other hand they were tangled together completely.

“Harry right hand green.”

Shit this was it and both of them knew it. Louis was smirking again knowing he had won when harry tried to do the move he had to. His on foot on red being the highest color and his other on blue the lowest, green would shift his entire balance and he just knew he topple over. He move and just like that fell down crashing on Louis and both of them finally laying down and tired from having to hold their body up. Harry was still catching his breath when he noticed he was on top of Louis, head on his chest and his arm around his torso. He could fall asleep like this.

No he couldn’t not what was he thinking. He opened his eyes and saw Louis looking at the sky the kids yelling and laughing at the ridicules fall and that Harry had lost just like Charlie’s predictions.

“You’re on top of me.” Louis stated.

“Yeah.” Harry answered. “I should get up. Shouldn’t I?”

He could feel Louis laugh reverberate through his chest. “Not the time nor place to cuddle.” Louis said just as slow and quiet. Harry felt Louis his fingers brush his arm as he got up and turned around not wanting to acknowledge what just happened and turned to see Charlie playing and Laughing. He loved her so much. He hoped she’d stay happy and like this forever.

“Maybe time for cake.” He heard Louis ask now standing up too.

“Okay.” Harry said and turned around “ do you want to gather them and tell them to go and sit down at the table.”

Louis nodded. “Sure thing.”

“Okay, everyone back inside time for cake!” Louis shouted over the children’s voices making them change course and start running back inside.

Harry had been first and was already placing the candles on the cake and of course you guessed it, Rapunzel was on the cake.

He quickly counted the candles and looked though the door at Louis asking him everyone is seated.

He responded with a thumb in the air and harry lit the candles and started singing.

“Happy birthday to you! ....” The kids quickly got on and were sing along with him, Louis filming the whole thing and smiling to himself. When the birthday song ended Harry placed the cake in front of Charlie and once again she was smiling so big harry was afraid she’d hurt her cheeks.

“Make a wish Charlie.” Harry told her.

“I wish that daddy could be as happy as I am now.” She says and Harry’s hart just melted. She was so thoughtful and she was happy, she want Harry to be happy and that shows just how much she’s like harry without looking like him.

She blew and by a miracle they all went out. Making her eyes go all wide and round. “Daddy look, all of them in one go.” She said smiling and sitting on her knees.

“I saw sweetie.” He said his hand on his heart and the other half over his mouth. He couldn’t believe she just wished for his happiness and not something for herself.

“Okay let’s cut the cake.” Louis said and pocketed his phone going to find a knife.

 

After they all had a piece and the kids were ready to go and play again Louis and Harry decided to go and play some to, both of them running for the bouncy house, a dozen kids running after them. Charlie was to busy playing with Libby and another girl to be distracted by what their fathers were doing, they simply didn’t care. Harry and Louis were playing with the kids and they kept asking them to jump so they’d jump higher. But they eventually got tired and sat down and leaned against the inflatable wall of the bouncy house.

“Thank you for coming Lou. I couldn’t have done this without your help.” Harry said looking at the kids that were still jumping up and down.

“Don’t mention it Harry.” Louis told him.

They were sitting there giggling and getting just closer as friends and whatever they had together and drifting closer. Their feet touching a little just like at lunch Harry enjoyed the contact and it looked like Louis did too. It had been a long time since any of them had a relationship with anyone. Harry missed a person to hug at night and let him whine about the day or stupid things Charlie wanted and said she needed when she already had that toy. He also missed the heat of another’s body pressed against his. Louis hadn’t been the first person to try and get closer but he was the only one that seemed to understand what having a kid meant, being a father himself. Harry wanted this, he really wanted this but there simply wasn’t time for that now, maybe later, but not now. Charlie was his priority.

He silently sat up straighter pulling away from Louis and telling him. “I think it’s time to get them to watch Tangled, get them a little calm for when the parents come and get them.”

Louis nodded and started getting everyone inside, they listened rather well being tired from running and playing. They gathered in front the television and Harry started the movie.

Harry looked over to see Louis sitting next to his daughter kissing her cheek and giving her a hug. He could see the words he was saying float through the air.

‘Are you having fun?’ Louis asked

‘Yes daddy the best day ever.’ He’d see Libby answer.

Oh Louis. Harry thought and left without him to prepare the snacks for the kids. He didn’t want to interrupt something like that.

Harry pulled out some bowls and filled them with nuts and popcorn and whatever candy type of thing he could find when Louis walked into the kitchen.

“Do you need some help here?” He’d asked leaning against the doorframe.

“You could take these to the kids.” He said looking up at the stunning little man in his kitchen.

“Okay.” Was all Louis said and walked away with 3 bowls in his hands. Harry followed him swiftly and sat down next to him when he noticed that there were no more seats left.

He never thought he’d be so enchanted by a man he just met, he’d thought that this part of his life had ended when Charlie was born. He didn’t expected life to hand him this card, Louis Tomlinson wasn’t a card he thought he’d receive, but now that the option is there, now that the card has entered the game, he didn’t know if he should play it. Harry sighed and decided that he’d watch the movie and think about it later.

The kid’s parents started to arrive around 17:30 and all of them were gone around 18:00 leaving Harry Charlie Louis and Libby in the living room. The movie had ended and the girls were playing with all of Charlie’s gifts.

“I’m just about dead right now.” Harry told Louis who was sitting next to him again Harry had pressed himself against the cushions and his head was resting against the armrest.

Louis laughed "Me too." he said and looked over at Harry.

"Hey Harry, can I ask you something?"

Harry nodded not really noticing the undertone in Louis his voice the tone that said I'm about to ask you something personal.

"When was the last time you dated anyone? Like really dated and thought he/she is worth to be shown to Charlie?"

Harry opened his eyes. Louis looked tired but alert.

“I didn’t really date anyone I just kept in touch with friends and such.” harry said and louis told him about his experience.

Louis talked about how he used to look when Libby was younger but that he didn't really found anyone his age that understood what it was to be a father or have a kid.

"They didn't seem to understand that Libby would and always will be my priority." Louis told him looking over to where the girls were playing. "I did actually thought that I found someone that wanted to be with me even if she would be first place, but that didn't turn out to be what both of us thought, he didn't feel like he was anything to her and didn't really get along well. He tried but Libby distanced herself and at a moment you need to make a decision and I chose Libby and it hurt like hell to let him go but Libby began to laugh again after he was gone. For a moment there I thought he did something to her, I even asked her but she told me nothing happened and that he had a bad colors. I never understood what that meant but a year later he was arrested for fraud in his work place." Louis laughed and looked down "She told me that was what she meant with bad colors."

"Tell me again what happened with Charlie her mother?" Louis asked curiously.

"Well they were filthy rich like I'd say Kardashian rich."

Louis eyes got wider.

"Yeah I know, " Harry smiled "The girl didn't want her and neither did their parents. But I did I wanted Charlie she was an accident but I still wanted to take responsibility and that was what I did. We made a compromise that if I were to take care of her and never tell anyone that she was their family that they'd support me with my finances. This house for example is because they insisted I'd take it."

"I still can’t believe that you got a house." Louis said.

"Not really but let me explain. I bought it from them but for a friendly price, real friendly. I think Lisa made them give it to me for so little money. She did like me for a time. But to be honest there are cars that you see around here that probably costs more than what I paid for this house. To be honest I didn't want it at first but my mother told me that I would need it, she sat me down and talked to me about everything that would cost money and things I didn't think of being a 18 year old and when I heard all that she had to tell me I agreed that it would be for the best. The money I didn't spent on the house I used for whatever Charlie needed and what I could spare for school."

There was a silence and Louis still hadn't said anything.

"Do you resent me now that I had it so easy in a bad situation?"

"No not really." he said eventually "The young me might have but hey I'd done exactly the same if I’d gotten that opportunity."

"So you don't think I'm spoiled but this?"

"No, I think you had to be greedy for Charlie and that’s great because now she has a good home." Louis told Harry.

"She does ask about her mother some times." Harry said "Usually I tell her that she's to young to understand."

"Libby does too. I tell her that her mother was to young and didn't know what an important little person she was going to be. She works in my hometown school now and Libby sees her sometimes when we visit my mother but she doesn't know that that’s her mum."

The silence fell and Harry sighed rubbing his tired eyes.

"You know what, we worked hard today we deserve a glass of wine."

Louis' eyes lit up "I like the way you think my friend." Louis said, "Where do I find glasses?" he asked quickly before harry disappeared. "Behind the sofa closet there's a cabinet with only fancy glasses."

"Okay." Louis said getting up to.

Harry had though about eating first but when he had asked them they seemed to all be still full with cake and snacks.

Harry went down the stairs into the cellar to his little collection of wine and selected a sweet red on. His mother had given it for their new years party with the family but they never opened it, she told him to keep it.

When Harry got back upstairs to the living room he saw that Louis was completely alone and asked where the girls went to. "They said that had work to do."

"Okay as long as they have fun right?”

 

They were both 3 glasses in and the wine had started to be a little much. Louis had trouble not looking at Harry’s now stained red lips. Those plump red lips that were so pretty when Harry drank from that damned wine glass.

"You know what I really miss?" Harry asked him not giving him time to answer. "I miss someone to talk to when Charlie has gone to bed you know? Someone to sit next to and to cuddle with." Harry said sipping from his glass. They had drifted close as the wine bottle lessened, both of them sunken into the soft and warm cushions.

"Me too." Louis said tying to keep his eyes of Harry his red, red lips. Why are they so sinfully kissable? Why do I want to kiss them so bad? I just met the guy.

"I miss getting fucked." Harry stated bluntly and then started giggling, "I'm so sorry wine loosens my tongue."

"Really?" Louis asked him feeling a little trapped by harry. They way he talked; by the way he licked his lips.

"Yeah, I knew I should have eaten something before drinking." He said and took another sip from his almost empty glass.

Louis mimicking harry and also taking a sip his eyes still glued to harry and watched him talk on and laugh and giggle with his own jokes. He noticed Harry's eyelashes and they looked so soft, they way they brushed his cheek when he blinked, his eyes just a little darker with intoxication of alcohol. And at that moment Louis knew it was game over for him.

 

Harry had him the palm of his hand. This beautiful man that he had only met 3 days ago had already made his way into his mind. This kind and sweet man had thrown any plans Louis had over board and had taken the wheel. He made Louis feel like a little kid again like a teenager that was falling in love and that was so happy about it. He made Louis giggle.

And just like that both of them sat up and went to put their glass on the table and just like that they were face to face not even 5 cm between them. Louis could feel Harry’s breath on his lips, he could smell the wine on his breath and it was enchanting. His eyes still big and blinking at Louis his mouth just a little open.

“I’m gonna kiss you now.” Harry told him before moving closer and pressing his lips against Louis’.

Harry’s lips felt so soft that was the first thing that registered in Louis his brain. How soft those plump red lips were. How warm they felt against his. How he could taste the wine they had both been drinking. He could feel harry move his hand to his neck pulling just that tiny bit closer. Louis felt like he was floating and when they pulled away and opened his, Louis was left with a longing, a longing to feel harry his lips against his again.

Harry licked his lips and let go of Louis.  This kiss was amazing and he wondered how he had gone and kissed people that didn’t feel like this. And then his eyes fell on the clock above the television.

“It's nearly 9 maybe we should go take a look what the kids are doing." He said and stood up pull offer in Louis his hand to do the same.

When they arrived at the door they couldn’t hear anything. Harry his mind sobered quickly at the thought of something happening and he opened the door within the second of that thought.

They were sleeping. Both of them in Charlie’s bed and it looked like Libby was wearing one of Charlie’s pajamas. Libby was holding a piece of paper and Louis reached out to take it.

 

_'Were having a sleepover_

_DO NOT DISTURBE._

_Love_

_Charlie & Libby’_

 

Louis laughed quietly and passed the note to Harry.

“Looks like they got their sleepover.”

“Yeah it does.” Harry replied not looking away from the little girls sleeping deeply. “They seem so at ease together, I’m happy Charlie had that good of a friend.”

Louis looked at his daughter that was curled up next to Harry’s daughter and let his mind explore the possibilities.

He could see them grow up together and having each other as best friends or even sisters. That would be so great, he thought.

“Me too.” He whispered and looked back at harry. “Let’s go back downstairs so we won’t wake them.”

“Okay.” Harry said and closed the door quietly before following Louis down.

“Looks like I’m going home alone tonight.” He said as he said back down where they were sitting before. “But would it be okay if I stayed a little longer, wine’s still in my head.”

Harry looked like he wanted to say something but it took some time coming out.

“You could sleepover to if you wanted, I mean we don’t have an extra bed but you could sleep in mine not on the couch not the best sleeping place you’ll get a bad back. We don’t want to sent people home with pain, do we?” Harry rambled. “ I suggest you sleep in my bed I’ll take the couch and-“

“Harry, I don’t mind sharing a bed with you.” Louis said bluntly “I mean if you don’t mind sharing with me I’d gladly take the couch if so.” He finished a little blush spread on his cheeks.

“I don’t mind either.” Harry admitted cheek also dusted pink. “And while I’m being honest it might even be nice.”

Louis smiled a little shyly. “You might be right.”

They were acting like teenagers in love and Louis didn’t give a damn it and it looked like Harry didn’t care either. They’d found something both of them didn’t think they would find a soul with same needs as theirs, both of them looking for something and finding it in the other person.

They didn’t really stay up that long anymore having hosted a party for a lot of 10 year olds took a lot out of people. When they were both in Harry’s bed, Louis asked if it was all right to kiss him again. Harry said yes and leaned on his elbow hovering over Harry and pressing a sweet little kiss on Harry his lips and when they pulled away Harry Laughed loud and happy making Louis do the same. They slowly drifted off to sleep both still close to each other.


End file.
